


The Best Laid Plans

by Perhapsormaybe



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Everyone's in a literal closet, F/M, For Pickledchips, For an exchange, I still think it's sweet, October is Megamind Month, Some Fluff, Why Do I always write jokes, but also jokes, i tried so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perhapsormaybe/pseuds/Perhapsormaybe
Summary: Megamind, Minion and Wayne are in a closet. A literal closet. Why are they there? Well...it's a series of things, really. Megamind/Roxanne.
Relationships: Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	The Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ausername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausername/gifts).



> I was asked for intimacy and I tried, but the way I write I had to build up to it and first I had to get the jokes out of my system. I hope this is ok!

“Move your arm,” Megamind hissed as Minion's robotic arm connected with his rib cage.

“Sorry, sir,” Minion tried to move but instead elicited an “ouch” from the other direction. 

“Wayne, you don't feel pain,” Megamind groused. “Why are you in here, anyway?”

“This place is swarming with reporters. I'm still supposed to be dead, remember?”

Megamind bit back the retort of 'well your music career certainly is' and instead focused on the situation.

Fact 1: All three of them were cramped in a very small utility closet in the fanciest restaurant in town

Fact 2: They were going to have to come out sooner or later

Fact 3: He was far too embarrassed to come out right now, so maybe he should weigh the option of dying here more carefully. 

“Why are you in here?” Wayne finally ventured. Megamind was already in the closet when he'd darted in. Megamind didn't answer him. “All right, fine. Minion, what are _you_ doing in here?”

“I lost the ring,” Minion admitted.

“I forgot the ring,” Megamind murmured, only audible due to Wayne's super hearing.

“Ring? You and Roxanne-”

“Well not now, obviously! I had everything set up, it was supposed to be beautiful and ...I forgot the ring. I left it at home in my other cape. So I had Minion look for it and he was _supposed_ to bring it here-”

“But somewhere between the lair and the restaurant I lost it,” Minion admitted. 

“So why hide in the closet?”

“I made a whole spectacle of myself, and she knows it's coming now and now I don't. Have. The. Ring,” Megamind spoke each word very carefully, not certain why Wade didn't seem to think this was a big deal. They'd both been around humans long enough that this should have been obvious, right? 

A knock came at the utility closet door.

“Go away! No one's here!” Megamind replied automatically, then smacked himself upside the head with a closed fist. No way that would work on anyone. He momentarily wished he had the Forget-Me-Stick, then reminded himself that as a good guy now, he wouldn't be able to use it. Probably. Maybe if the situation were dire enough. 

“You know I can hear you, right?” Roxanne's voice came from the other side. “None of you guys are being as quiet and sneaky as you think you are. The whole restaurant's heard most of your conversation. Come out before you all end up needing to go to the chiropractor.”

“Metroman? Who's Metroman?” Wayne let out a boisterous fake laugh. “Never heard of him, citizen!”

“Knock it off, Wayne. All three of you come out now. Minion, I know _you_ realize this is silly.”

“But I lost the ring!” Minion wailed. 

“Who cares?” Roxanne snorted, pulling the door knob from her side. Megamind grabbed the knob from their side and tried to hold it shut. 

“Why is she so strong?!” he complained as he leaned all of his body weight into the others, trying to keep the door from opening. “You could be _helping_ ,” he looked pointedly at Wayne, who could have kept the door closed with just a pinky. 

“Fine, we'll come out,” Wayne agreed.

“Traitor!”

Wayne pushed the door open with his pointer finger and Roxanne had to jump out of the way to avoid the door falling on her. “Feeling better, boys?”

“No!” Megamind and Minion chorused together, collapsing into each other's arms as they cried in an over the top way. Roxanne bit back a chuckle. It wouldn't be kind to laugh when they were so upset, but she thought they were being ridiculous. But then, they didn't know the whole situation. 

She pried her boyfriend off of Minion and pulled him by the shoulders into a kiss. “Yes.”

“Yes what?” He always looked dazed after she kissed him. It had been a few years of dating, but the same reaction every time. He'd once told her that her kisses could make time stand still. He could be somewhat poetic when he wanted to be. 

“I'm saying yes, you goof.”

“But the ring-” Megamind and Minion were both talking in sync again, looking ready to start blubbering at any minute.

In response, she merely wiggled her left hand in Megamind's face. There on her finger was the engagement ring he'd picked out – diamonds and sapphires. “But – you- how?!”

“Minion must have just dropped it on the floor when he came in,” She explained, “When you two bolted for the closet, the waiters and I looked around and found it on the floor. One of them,” she jerked her thumb in the direction of a bored looking teenager waiter, “I think his name is Zeke? Anyway, he washed it off for me and I put it on. Because my answer is yes. I will marry you.”

“But it didn't go perfectly,” Megamind pouted. 

“What else did you want to happen today? You asked, I said yes,” She grabbed his hand, “Code name ...we're engaged now.”

“Minion and I don't do that anymore,” He tried to look surly, but he was failing quickly. “Fine. But – but the wedding has to be big. A huge thing – spectacle. All of Metrocity-”

“Metro City,” the other three corrected automatically.

He continued as though he hadn't been interrupted. “Everyone in the city will show up. Maybe fireworks! Definitely a cake – no, two cakes. No....that won't be enough with this many people ...forty cakes!” 

“Can I go home now?” Minion interrupted. “I have some laundry to do.”

“Sure, sure. Thank you, Minion,” Megamind went right back into planning the wedding even as Wayne also took his leave. “I'll get a brand new outfit made. Something even more devastating than the Black Mamba. And of course, we'll have to find a great designer for your dress-”

“Ok, can we just get back to dinner?” Roxanne interrupted. “Wedding planning can take forever and we haven't even set a date yet. Let's just ...let's focus on having a nice dinner, ok?”

“Of course!” Megamind grabbed her hand and led her back to their table. “Anything you want,” he raised one eyebrow suggestively “Fi-ahn-see”

“...Are you trying to say 'fiancée?”

“You know, I'm not sure,” He admitted. “What's good here? I think I'll have a steak.” He grabbed her hand and they stayed that way, even while eating. It made it harder to cut his steak, but hey, love requires sacrifice, does it not? He kept glancing from her face to the ring on her finger, and by the end of the night his face hurt from smiling so hard. 

He was going to marry Roxanne.

Life was good.


End file.
